Deck the Halls
by Greyfriars-Bobby
Summary: In the run up to the Christmas holiday Hermione wants to study. But the Weasley twins have other ideas. Set in year 5 Rated MA (NC-17 on other sites) Due to bad language and sexual situations


With the Christmas holidays only a few days away the school was well into the festive sprite, and when the bell went to signal the end of lessons things got even rowdier. So by the time Hermione got to the Great Hall for something to eat she'd already reprimanded several students. A quick look up and down the long house tables told her that the Christmas cheer had yet to find both Umbridge and Angelina Johnson for the absence of Harry, Ron, and Ginny told her that they were on the quidditch pitch or in Harry's case detention. It was also clear the pupils were taking advantage of the High Inquisitors absence. Voices were raised and food was thrown across the hall and even the few teachers at the top table were turning a blind eye to the raucous behaviour.

Hermione ate quickly and went to the Gryffindor common room only to find it just as bad. Turning on her heels and left at once much to the annoyance of the pink lady. "I'm not a revolving door" the portrait yelled after Hermione. Her hope to find sanctuary in the library were dashed as well as even Madam Pince the strict librarian seemed to be more lenient towards the noise level. All Hermione wanted was a quiet place to do her homework when a thought hit her, The Prefects common room.

The Prefects common room was just along from the staff room and with most prefects spending their off duty time with friends it was normally empty.

Five minutes later Hermione put her head around the door and breathed a sigh of relief on finding nobody in. So sitting down in a big sofa opposite the large roaring fire she got her books out of her bag and spread them out ready to start work. Hermione had just finished Professor Vector's homework when the common room door bust open and Fred and George rushed in, out of breath and laughing.

"What's going on? You two can't come in here" Hermione said "and this is only for prefects so how come you've got the password" she added.

"Calm down Granger" answered Fred "Angelina gave us the password months ago"

"And having just got Peeves to wish Umbridge a Merry Christmas in his own emphatic style, we though it best to lay low for a while" added George. With that he flicked his wand and a couple of bottles flew from a cupboard into the hands of the twins, as they threw themselves into a pair of sofa.

"Anyway what are you doing in here" asked Fred "or can I guess"

"Homework" said his twin picking up on of Hermione's books

"What a surprise" said Fred "When's it due in"

Hermione muttered something quietly

"What" asked the twins together?

"After the holidays ok" she replied abruptly

The twins started laughing

"You might as well put the books away till after the new year you've seen what it's like tonight"

"And tomorrow will be ten times worst" added George.

Hermione sighed she knew the twins were right and started to get her books together to leave.

"Why don't you stay and have a drink "said Fred looking towards his twin, grinning

"Yes "added George "after all it's Christmas" and with another flick of his wand a bottle zoomed into Hermione's hand.

Resigned to the fact she'd be sat by herself in the Gryffindor common room Hermione sat back down and took a swig from the bottle

"This isn't butter beer" she said coughing"

No it's just a little something from the Hog's Head" laughed George.

The drink was much sweeter than Hermione was used to and it caused warm glow inside which she liked. It was also a lot stronger than butter beer and after a few bottles Hermione became a light headed

"I think I'd better be going" said Hermione swaying slightly as she got up.

"Why the fun's just starting" said Fred getting up and moving across to her.

"Yes" agreed his twin doing the same

Both the twins were now standing at either side of her smiling.

"And I'm sure you like to have fun" said Fred winking at his brother and with that they kissed Hermione's neck and at the same time a faint click told Hermione the door was now magically locked.

Moments later Hermione was slouched back in the sofa, the twins sitting either side of her kissing her neck, each with one hand up her skirt stroking her inner thighs. It was a wonderful feeling and Hermione felt sure she wasn't the first girl that had yielded to the double charms of the twins. With her mind swimming from the effects of the drink images of first Angelina Johnson and then Alicia Spinnet in this situation formed in her imagination and Hermione found the thought a bit of a turn on. The result being Hermione's hands moved from the edge of the sofa to the front to the twins trousers, and began to stroke the large bulges she found there.

"It looks like our perfect little prefect is happy to play" one of the twins said.

With that Hermione found her head was moved from side to side as first Fred then George slowly but passionately kissed her on the lips. At the same time she was aware fingers were now running over the crotch of her knickers. Hands now undid her blouse. Lips gently fell onto the top of her breasts as the twins attentions moved. As the intensity of the feels grew inside her Hermione let out a soft moan. A damp patch was appearing on her knickers and instantly she felt the twins fingers move inside the wet material, and begin to lightly caress her pussy and clit. The sensation of one finger moving up as another simultaneously moved down was some Hermione had never experienced and was beyond compare. Her hands were no longer gently running over the twins growing bulges but rubbing hard and fast.

"I think somebody wants to be really naughty" George said and Hermione gave a moan of agreement.

There was a rush of movement and Hermione found she was stood up her blouse and bra lay on the floor, one twin stood behind her his lips kissing her neck as his hands fondles her breasts and nipples. While his brother knelt in front Hermione reaching up he undid her skirt, which fell to the floor. Then taking hold of the waist of her white cotton knickers slowly pulled them down. Hermione stood there naked as the twins lips now began to kiss every inch of her body.

A small voice in the back of Hermione's head seemed to be shouting this was wrong, she was a prefect, and she was underage. But Hermione didn't care; she closed her eyes and let the feelings wash over her. She let herself be moved towards the fire and be laid down on the large sheepskin rug in front of it. Her legs were parted and lips touched her inner thighs and begin kissing. At the same time Hermione was aware of movement over her and she opened her eyes to see Fred had just finished undressing, his huge broad cock fully erect. Hermione's gaze followed Fred as he took over from his twin. George now undressed; it was true the Weasley twins were truly identical in every way as George's penis came into view.

Suddenly a shiver of passion shot through Hermione as she felt Fred's tongue ran over her wet pussy and clit. Reaching up Hermione took hold of George's cock and began to gently pull. The twin knelt down at the top of her head and leaned over, so he could suck Hermione's breasts and nipples. His cock hanging in front of her face, and in a flash Hermione's lips were around the end of the erect shaft.

It was instinctive and the twins looked at each other, there was a cheeky look in their eyes. Hermione's legs were moved wide apart and Fred moved himself, the tip of his cock running up and down her wet pussy before finally with a thrust it eased inside her. Hermione's back arched in pleasure and her hand took a firm grip on the base of George's cock, then mirroring the thrusts of Fred's cock inside her she began to tug while sucking the tip. Hermione was fully turned on and soon her body was on fire, she let go of George's cock and instantly George started to thrust it further into Hermione's mouth. Fred's cock at the same time was being thrust deeper and deeper into Hermione's pussy, her body went tense and a flood of pussy juices washed over Fred's cock told him Hermione had reached orgasm. Simultaneously the twins came, hot cum flooding into Hermione's pussy and down her throat.

There was a rush of movement in which Hermione heard a mutter of what sounded like spells and the twins had changed places. Hermione hardly had time to recover before she was having a second and then a third orgasm. Her head started to spin and only stopped when the twins cum was filling her for a second time.

"Where have you been?" asked Ginny when Hermione got back to the Gryffindor common room some time later.

"I looked in the library and you weren't there "Ginny added.

"The prefects room "answered Hermione, she wanted to get to the dorm quickly, she could feel a mixture of the twins cum and pussy juice was running down her thigh. Her wet knickers along with her bra were hidden away in the twin's schoolbags, a trophy of the night's activities

"Oh ok" said Ginny returning to her book "You know it is Christmas. You are allowed to enjoy yourself Hermione"

"I might do that" answered Hermione as she started to clime the stairs to the dorm

"Yeah right you'd study on Christmas Day if we'd let you" Ginny shouted after her "If your not careful I'll get Fred and George to steal your books and sit on you".

Hermione smiled to herself as she opened the door to the dorm, maybe she should study over holiday period after all.


End file.
